Life at Divergent Boarding School
by mexitalyirish
Summary: Hey guys! this is my second fanfic so i hope you like it. This story will be from multiple POV's but mainly from Tris and Tobias. It will also follow their lives and relationship as they experience boarding school. Rated M because i cussed a bit. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! So I tried my hand at writing a divergent truth or dare and now I want to try and write a Divergent Boarding School story. I myself have never seen one on this website, but if there are any or you have one please let me know! Plus I'm open to constructive criticism and new ideas. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and I fumble for the snooze button. Oh what, Caleb, my smart ass brother, rewired my clock so it wouldn't have a snooze. God damn he can be a pain in my ass. I get up and shuffle towards the bathroom. I groggily stumble into the shower and turn on the water.

"ColdColdCold COOOLLLD" I say as I hastily turn the temperature up. I wait as long as possible under the hot water before Caleb yells at me to get out. I dress in a pair of black leather pants and a loose fitting black tank top, which I finish off with a pair of Doc Martins.

Today I am going to boarding school. I'm scared shitless sense basically my whole life I have had my brother to lean on. Our parents died when I was 10, and since Caleb was 20, he took me in.

It was manageable for him to take care of me when I was younger, but now I want him to have his own life, so I begged him to let me go to boarding school. I'm 16 now so it was getting kind of hard for Caleb to take care of his teenage sister when he was now only 26.

I bring one last suit case down the stairs with me and walk out the front door and load it in with everything else. My car looks like I live out of the back seat. I walk back inside and grab and apple and water and wait for Caleb to come down stairs. When he does I realize how old he looks. I guess having to take care of your teenage sister for six years really ages you. I would think he was happy to get rid of me and he would kick my ass out of the door, but instead he wraps me in his arms and I feel something wet hit my head. I look up at him and see that my brother is crying.

"What are you crying for? I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me." I half joke.

"Tris, you might be a pain in the ass, but I'm going to miss you." he says and kisses the top of my head before shoving me out the door.

"Go or else you're going to be late" with that I hug him one last time and drive off to Divergent Boarding Scool.

**Four POV**

I woke up early this morning and went down to The Pit, the bar near campus where the entirety of dauntless hangs out. Being as it's off school grounds, they serve alcohol, so it's everyone's late night stop. When I walk in I still smell booze and there are a few stragglers here and there that were to drunk to get home. Unlike everyone else, I come here to think, especially last year. At that time I still lived with Marcus since I was only 17, and whenever he would beat me up I'd come here. That's when I got close the owner and bar keeper, Amar. I would walk in with blood all over my back and open wound from Marcus's belt and he would clean me up. He was a better father to me in 1 year then Marcus ever was in my whole life. Since then I've been accepted to DBS and moved out into a dorm on campus with my best friend Zeke, the only other person who knows about my past. I sit down at the bar right as Amar walks up from the back.

"Hey son, is something bothering you?"

I realize I've been staring straight at the bar for five minutes and snap back to reality.

"No, I... I'm just kind of lonely I guess" is all I can muster, but it is true. I gather my thoughts long enough to elaborate, "Well, ever since Zeke got together with his girlfriend Shauna, I've been kind of bummed. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for him of course, but it just makes my life look like even more of a fuck up."

"Look Four, you may think your life looks like a pile of shit on Gods front yard, but you gotta try and change that. Life doesn't just hand you happiness, you have to work for it yourself. You're a great kid and any girl would love to go out with you, I see it every day." I can always trust Amar to be honest, that's one of the reasons I trust him.

"I know, but I don't want to date just any girl. All the girls who practically rip my clothes of are just horny. Fuck man! I just want someone to love! But anytime try to talk to a half decent girl my hard cold jackass personality gets in the way." I complain. Frustrated by myself, I drop my head on the counter.

Amar walks around to the other side of the bar and put a hand on my shoulder, "Son, just try to open up to other people like you do when you're with me."

At that he hugs me and tells me to get back to my dorm so I can get ready for school.

**AN: I hope you like it! Remember I'm open for ideas. I might not post regularly but I will try my best I promise. I also wrote a divergent truth or dare fanfic as well so I would love for you to check that out and give me some feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys! So just to clear a few things up, I wanted to say that this boarding school is not like any other boarding school. Each faction governs themselves, and they don't really care about a bar being off campus. The dauntless have only a few rules if any, and the rest of the school leaves them be. Well, that was it! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and followed and that sort of thing. I love you guys! Pus, huge shout out to Lifeasitisknown; she is an amazing writer and has a fantastic Divergent Boarding School fan fiction. Okay go check her out and I hope you enjoy! 3**

**Tris POV**

As I pull into the school, I'm shocked. The school is composed of 6 buildings, one large white building surrounded by five slightly smaller buildings, each one having its own color. I park my car in the front of the white building and enter the two glass double doors. There was a desk in the front of the room with a sign reading Office hanging above from the ceiling. The woman behind the desk saw me and asked, "May I help you?"

She was slim and dressed in all black with long all black hair, except for a streak of red in the front.

"Yes, um I'm new here…" I replied shyly.

"Okay, my name is Tori and if you ever need anything you can just come up here. But first we need to get you into a faction," she must have seen the look of confusion on my face because she started to explain. "Here at DBS, we separate our students into 5 factions; we find it helps people have a sort of family aspect. The Dauntless are the brave and courageous, which is also the faction I was in when I went here." She says proudly. "The other four factions are Erudite the smart, Amity the peaceful, Candor the brutally honest, and Abnegation the selfless. Here is a simple test to help you decide your faction."

She hands me a packet and a pen and I start. By the time I finish I feel like I've just had my brain pried open. I walk back to Tori and hand her the packet back to get my results.

"Well! Tris, you are very unique. Usually people get a definite faction but today you get to choose from Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation."

Slightly confused but not wanting to argue, I think through my options. I'm not nearly smart enough to be Erudite, plus I don't want to be a nerd. I'm too selfish for Abnegation, so that leaves me with Dauntless. Without any further thought I pick Dauntless. I want to be brave.

Tori instruct me that I will be staying in the black building and that I must wear black to represent my faction. She also hands me a packet with dorm rules, school rules, etc., and my dorm number. I will be rooming with one person.

Lucky for me it seems the only colors I wear are black, red, and grey. I walk around, getting lost in the twisting of the unfamiliar buildings, until I find the black building. When I approach it, I realize that it isn't actually black, but covered in Graffiti.

"Wow," I say to myself. While I was busy staring at the building like an idiot, a girl was trying to talk to me.

"Hey! You dropped your paper," as she said this she glanced down at the slip in her hands. "Oh! You're in room 646, so am I! I'm Christina by the way."

"Hey! I'm Tris." I say politely enough. We continue walking but Christina stopped us to talk with someone.

"Four, this is Tris. Tris, meet Four." Christina introduced as we shook each other's hand. Four's eyes were a deep blue color, with flecks of baby blue in places. I stared at them for a while until Christina let out a small cough, waking me from my daze. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. I heard a small laugh, but I was unsure of who it belonged to.

**Four POV**

As I was walking back out of the dauntless building, I heard Christina call my name. I've known her for a while because I dated her sister once. But of course, her sister was a total slut. I got to know Christina because her sister would ask me to come over and then leave 10 minutes later to go to some party. It was basically her ploy to get a free babysitter. Now I don't mind because Chris is one of my best friends.

"Four this is Tris, Tris meet Four." She introduced me to the petite girl standing next to her. I reached out my hand for her to shake and she took it shyly. Wow, she's not grinning at me like she wants to rip my clothes off. She looks up at me and we stare for a while. Her eyes, I don't know what to say. Four stop being so mushy. Her eyes were a deep brown that reflected everything she saw, including me. She had a small, pixie like face, and a body to match. She wasn't hot in the sense of teenage guy's point of view, but she had this underlying strength to her. She was beautiful.

She suddenly looked down at the floor, embarrassed, probably from staring so long. I let out a small laugh of disbelief (if that is even possible) then said goodbye. As they walked away, Tris looked back up. I glanced back at her as I walked toward the cafeteria, and then turned away. I know this sounds cliché, but Tris seems different. Maybe I could open up to her like Amar said. Right when I decided this, a strong arm wrapped around my throat. I spun around out of its grasp and punched my attacker in the stomach. I only realized it was Zeke when he had landed on the cement.

"Fuck man, it was only me!" Zeke half joked while I helped him off the ground.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know!" I said dramatically while grinning. Zeke has been my best friend since we were kids, we seemed to always be on the same sports teams and go to the same schools. He and his brother Uriah are my best friends; well actually they are like my brothers.

I realized he wasn't with Shauna and asked, of course, "Where's your other half?"

"Oh, she left a while ago to hang out with Marlene and Lynn."

We continued to walk to the Cafeteria, where we sat down at our usual table. After stuffing our faces with about a 5 pieces of dauntless cake each, we headed back to our dorm.

"Hey far warning, I'm having a little party at out dorm, which may or may not end in Truth or Dare." I rolled my eyes and he shot his hands up in the air. " Don't role your eyes at me like I'm the bad guy, I am inviting Chris and her new roommate Tris, so it won't be as bad, but you need to get out more…" I stopped listening to him at Tris. This could be great our terrible. I could get to know her better at the party, or have to watch her play seven minutes in heaven with some guy during truth or dare, and knowing Zeke there will definitely be truth or dare.


	3. just a note

Hey, just wanted to let you know i'm not perfect. I didn't remember whether Tris had blue or brown eyes so I went with brown. I'm sorry if i make mistakes, i will try my best to do my best! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
